Red Inferno
by riah alice drake
Summary: This is a SG prompt I was given. Hope its alright. Sorry, I took so long getting it posted. This is my first attempt to write for Maggie & Kara being a couple so I really hope its alright.
1. Red Inferno

The Prompt:

kara is going to have a party with her friends and ask Maggie to comes early so the can talk and Kara tells Maggie her feeling and they kiss and Maggie is stroking kara legs and fid she has no p*** and before things get serious they are interrupted and during the party Maggie see kara talk to Alex at the bar and kara teasing repeatedly crossing her legs to remind Maggie she is nude under skirt and after everyone leaves her and Maggie are alone and they have sex also can kara wear the pink shirt and grey skirt from season 2 episode Alex.

* * *

It was the whispered "Come on Sawyer." And the slightly faster heartbeat that first alerted the procrastinating blonde to the fact that someone had decided to come to her party earlier than the others she'd invited. Just as she'd asked her to of course but Kara had been rather nervous that the cute cop wouldn't want to stop by earlier than everyone else. Super speeding into the first things she could lay her hands on- a pink button up blouse and a gray skit- Kara skipped over to the door while Maggie took several more calming breaths on her doorstep to steady her heart rate before knocking.

Taking one last look around her place then super speeding around to clean up a few last-minute things Kara pulled the door open with a shy grin as she partly hid behind the door. "Hi, Mags."

Like it always seemed to do when their eyes met Maggie's heart sped up in rhythm. "Hey, little Danvers." She greeted grinning that cute dimpled smirk when Kara made a face at the nickname as she passed into the apartment with her arms full of takeout bags and a tub of ice cream.

"It's just Kara remember." The hero corrected helping unload the food on to the kitchen island and if she used her powers to dish out the containers and toss the empties into the trash faster than normal Maggie wasn't about to tell on her for it. "And as I've told you when you have those adorkable glasses on its Little Danvers." The detective answered taking a seat on the couch after tossing her jacket over the back of it getting comfortable while Kara chose to stay standing in the apartment's kitchen.

With a groan Kara pulled her glasses off tossing them onto the kitchen island and earning another wider smile from Maggie. "Oh, hi Kara. When did you get here?" she asked amused. The halfhearted glare and crossed arms over her chest the hero gives her in annoyance earned a laughed "Oh why Supergirl I didn't know you were going to be here too. We've got the trinity of Danvers now."

"Maggie be serious, please. I need to tell you something rather important here." Kara tried again moving her hands to rest against her hips making Maggie's heart rate skip them speed up as she nodded sitting up a little straighter only to cut her off with a panicked. "If this is about what I said yesterday about wanting to date your sister I was just drunk. She's my friend and sometime co-worker when the division needs to team with the DEO from case to case that's all…..I mean sure she's nice looking and all but….erm…."

Kara groaned resting her fingers against the bridge of her nose as she lets out a long breath not realizing until she saw Maggie shiver out of her peripheral vision that she must have used her artic breath without meaning to. Maggie waves her off before she could properly apologize then signaled for her to continue with what she'd wanted to say before. "The main thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm in love with you Maggie Sawyer." Kara confesses "Like I'm actually completely totally in love with you." She keeps going when Maggie only blinks in confusion as if she couldn't understand what the super was telling her.

"I love you too Kara," Maggie answers with the most tender look in her eyes that Kara has ever seen from the tiny woman. "Yeah, Alex had to help me out with that." The detective admitted with a shy blush at Kara's surprised gasp in the realization that she'd made her confession in Kryptonian.

They would need to come up with a believable reason why the back of the couch was now at a rather tilted angle when everyone that knew her knew she didn't have a reclining couch or why it had sunk into the reinforced subfloor of the alien woman's apartment that didn't involve telling anyone about Kara's overeager enthusiasm in vaulting over the back of it to get to Maggie faster but for now all either woman cared about was the amazing feel of the other's lips on her own.

"We should stop…. people coming soon…." Maggie reasoned holding in a groan by will alone when Kara's lips moved pressing wet open-mouthed kisses down her throat to suck against her skin from time to time while Maggie concentrated on steading herself over the reclined Kryptonian. "Defiantly stop." Kara agreed yet neither was willing to be the first to do so as their hands continued to wander and the blonde kept biting playfully at Maggie's pulse point enjoying the little groans the shorter woman let out at the action.

"Maggie." Kara whined when the detectives searching fingers brushed against the joint of her hips under her skirt. "God Dam Zor-El." Maggie answered circling the pads of her fingers against her target wanting to take full advantage to properly tease the seductive alien once she found the hero wasn't wearing underwear. Just to show her how much she teased Maggie since they'd met.

A low curse ripped from Kara's lips after only two full rotations of Maggie's fingers against her sex that Kara somehow, picked up on the sounds of people coming down the hall toward them over the blood pounding in her ears. "Green." She managed to gap her shaking hands closing around Maggie's wrist.

The detective caught on quickly once their eyes met.

Green to Kara means pain. Pain means stop. Stop means someone must be at the door considering how lust blown those blue eyes she loved so much were blown black.

"Green." She echoes pulling her hand away with a pouting node. "But once everyone's gone Danvers." She promises licking what she'd managed to collect of Kara's juices from her fingers bringing a weak groan from the watching Kryptonian. "Go get the door babe I'll fix the couch." Maggie offers with a sly wink.

"Dirty tease Sawyer." Kara growled using her speed to get the apartment ready for the party she was now slightly regressing in offering to host and to make herself presentable once again throwing Maggie a smug grin at the muttered "show off" the display triggered as the detective made herself comfortable on the couch even propping her feet up on the coffee table after snagging a beer from the drinks table.

"Sorry, we're late Kar." Alex says the instant her younger sister opened the door while the rest of the 'super friends' slid into the apartment behind her. "what's with the pouting face? Don't tell me they ran out of pot stickers again." the DEO deputy says stepping into the apartment to wrap her arms around her sister.

"Like I would be here if they did other Danvers." Maggie answered making Alex peak around the door at her voice in surprise. "How'd you beat us here Sawyer?" the red head asked confused "I ordered everything ahead of time like a normal person, so it was waiting when I got off work." Maggie answered enjoying the playful teasing match as she pulled her friend into a greeting hug.

Alex just laughed as she dropped beside her resting her head against Maggie's shoulder with a low huff snagging the beer Maggie had recently set down from the table. "Should I even ask?" Maggie wondered not noticing the theft as her eyes find Kara across the room standing with Winn while the two seemed to be arguing over what movie to watch first. "Same old same old." Alex shrugged taking a long drink from the bottle then handing it back to Maggie with a grin. "You're lucky I like you." The cop grumbled finishing off the pitiful last few drops Alex had left. "Yeah but you like my sister more." The other woman laughed earning an annoyed punch to the shoulder in answer.

It didn't take long for the group to make a decision to move the party to the alien bar before Kara decides to just toss the DVD player into orbit rather than let Winn and Alex pick another documentary and spoil movie night for the second week in a row. A move that Maggie was soon regretting in backing after the tenth time in less than an hour she noticed Kara biting at her lower lip while crossing her legs every time the detective was bent over trying to line up a shot at the pool table.

"Not helping Zor-El." Maggie grumbled knowing the giggling blonde would hear her. Kara just smirked at her sliding her glasses down her nose with a flirtatious wink that had Maggie grateful she was bent over otherwise she could have fallen over when Kara scooted closer to the table, so Maggie now had a perfect view of what was hidden- or rather was wasn't hidden under that gray skirt she was still wearing.

The teasing move didn't last long but it was enough to make Maggie's pool que scrape along the table costing her the game. "You're paying for that later." Maggie promised in an even lower growl when Kara grinning innocently across from her with another playful wink.

"Hey, will you two stop eye banging soon so Mags and I can play pool please?" Alex asked looking between them earning an annoyed scowl from Kara and a mouthed 'Thank You' from both J'onn and M'gann. "You're just jealous other Danvers." Maggie grumbled as they racked the balls for another game.

"Yes, Alex I did to leave the last of the ice cream for you." Kara says cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear while she finished tugging Maggie's pants down her legs. "No, I'm not lying to you." Kara sighed momentarily shifting the phone onto the bed, so Maggie could finish undressing her in return testing the blonde's control by resting a hand back between her legs brushing little circles against her core. "Have her check the freezer when she gets up after having her take the meds we left by the bed." The detective reminded her talking too low for Alex to hear her over the phone.

Alex didn't get the message seeing as Kara had crushed the phone on the next rotation of her fingers. "She'll find it later." Kara growled super speeding the remainder of their clothes off and tossing Maggie down onto the bed. "Took you long enough." The detective hummed snaking her arms around the alien's neck when Kara climbed over her with a rather predatory look in her steely blue eyes.

"I've been more than patient with you Sawyer. I'm tired of waiting." Kara reasoned lowering herself down, so they were finally flush against one another.

"You're vibrating already baby." Maggie groaned hooking her legs over Kara's hips "God fuck Kara." The brunette moaned when the vibrations against her sex only grew stronger. "Sshh Sawyer we're just getting started." Kara hummed twisting her fingers in Maggie's hair.

"We better because all I see is inferno red." Maggie groaned earning a wickedly sexy smirk from her lover.

Red. The color of Lust. Love.

"Well, you know how much I love the color red." Kara says rolling them over without breaking the building friction between them.

"Shut up and make love to me Supergirl."

"Anyone ever tell you you're incredibly bossy detective Sawyer?" Kara wondered in a husky giggle when Maggie fell over the edge for the first time that night with the girl of steel not far behind her.


	2. V-D Bonus Chapter

Cause don't like Maggie being alone on V-Day so I wrote this just didn't post until today.

* * *

Later much much much later they would have to have a long actual talk in real words about where they go from here. How they navigate this new relationship they had because it was more than a little clear that this was something each had secretly longed for for a while.

At the moment, however, all Maggie could think was that this moment never ever end.

They'd ended up at Alex's each nursing her own fears over beers on what had just happened about how yet again they had almost lost one another. A feeling none like clouding their minds as they look between the other two intertwined as they'd ended up on the couch while as they slowly drain their drinks.

So, they don't, and they were sure as hell going to savor every second.

It was hard to remember in the moment who it was that made the first move. If it was Alex tilting her head up from its pillowed place against Maggie's shoulder to leave the start of a bruise behind on Kara's throat while Maggie finished stripping the blonde of her shirt. If it was Kara's simi slick hand in Alex's leading the dark-eyed agent over to her own bed Letting Alex carry Maggie blindly in their greedy kiss that was stalled when Maggie's back hit the bed.

Whatever it was had been the final straw that had opened the floodgates and the three women sure as hell didn't want to close them ever again.

Kara's mouth going between whispering encouragement in her native alien tongue in Maggie's ear to kissing down to latch those teasing lips of hers around the now naked detective's already hardened nipples when really, she should be resting up after blowing out her powers during that last mission with the DEO. Alex between her legs making it her personal mission to map out their dripping sex hunting out all the ways to make Maggie shudder around her fingers and leave Kara panting for more of the agents talented tongue.

Its only after she'd ridden out one of her many climaxes that Maggie vaguely hears Kara whispering to Alex: "No I know she tastes like heaven, but you need to catch your breath Al." That brought a choked whine from Maggie at the lose of Alex's tongue along her throbbing core and from Alex at being pulled away from her new favorite taste of Kara and Maggie both against her tongue.

Maggie comes down only to be driven right back up again as she half listens to Kara's instructions go from scolding to coaching her adoptive sister on just how to bring their girl right back to the edge even without the use of superpowers using Kryptonian just to tease Maggie more knowing her detective grew wetter the longer she'd talk in her native tongue.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Danvers." Maggie rasps not knowing in the moment who she's talking to one hand fisting in Alex's hair while the other goes into Kara's free hand needing anchors feeling at least Alex moving with her as thrust her hips up off the bed as she comes grateful that Alex thought to thrust the three fingers she'd been sliding in and out of her deeper pushing Maggie even higher in her release.

Its only after each has been completely sated for the moment that Maggie finds some way to comment on what had just happened. "Happy Valentine's Danvers."

"Happy Valentine's Mags." Alex and Kara rasp at the same time one draped along her back while the other snuggles up with her back pressed along Maggie's front so the detective is wrapped in a warm Danvers sandwich one the cop was more than looking forward to waking up in for the foreseeable future as all three drift off to sleep.


End file.
